hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Hunterpedia
This is the discussion page for the main page of the wiki! Visitors and editors should only leave a note when it concerns the changes to the main page such as main page features and design, or if there has been information on Hunter × Hunter related news. Topics of a new discussion should be posted at the bottom of page, please adhere to this order. The Forum:Watercooler and Blogs can/should be used to discuss matters or debates on information present on the wiki, casual chatting and so forth. This is so even IPs users can have a say on matters. See also Community Portal talk page for matters that could effect the wiki as a whole. ---- Admin Why does the admin not do anything? Skyzod324 07:42, April 11, 2011 (UTC) : He rarely logs in. Esperancia 09:11, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Statistics Hi, does anyone know how to view the statistics of hunterpedia? I mean the number of views, the number of articles edited per month, etc.? : Please visit . Esperancia 09:11, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Main page's interface I think the interface that Esperancia created (that has the 3 pictures of the 4 characters from the manga and the 2 animes) has a much better structure than the current one. This one is too crammed with info. Foreva 12:29, December 3, 2011 (UTC) : Sorry if I had to change it. The current one is more detailed than the other, and it goes well with the Hunterpedia theme. It's so rude of me to edit it without anyone's opinion. If you like Esperancia's version, then I'll swtich it back. Itc-chongky 12:36, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Itc-chongky :: I"m ok with either version, but Esperancia might feel uncomfortable because she put quite a lot of effort into creating that interface. Maybe you should consider incorporating the pictures that she uploaded into this interface. Foreva 12:43, December 3, 2011 (UTC) I'm gonna delete the twitter box, because it's not really related to Hunter x Hunter. The messages are mostly about One Piece or other popular mangas/animes. Foreva 12:46, December 3, 2011 (UTC) : Sure go ahead. I'll talk to Espenancia about this. Thank you very much. Itc-chongky 12:48, December 3, 2011 (UTC)Itc-chongky I tried tweaking the main page but it was too hard. I give up. Anyway, some improvements I think should be made are: *Creating a content box consisting of the links to the Category:Characters page, the Nen page, the List of Volumes page, the Story Arcs page, the List of episode pages for the 2 anime adaptations; the Other media page, the Locations page, etc. *The About box is unnecessary and takes up too much space. 99% visitors of this wiki know what HxH is about, there's no need for an "About box" *The video box should have a smaller size. *The Gallery box shoud be a little bit bigger Foreva 14:24, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey guys. Thank you so much for your concern regarding my opinion :) I'm touched. I'm OK with any interface, don't worry. I'm just concerning the design, lol. Here are some of my requests (or later I'll do it myself if you agree): *Can we keep the slideshow in the main page? The one which Foreva said, which has Alluka and 3 other images? The reason I put that slideshow is because most wikia use it to outline what's currently happening. So I put Alluka :) *I think I'm going to tweak the character portal section. That spheres. Maybe changing it to squares... I don't know. Spheres are just... hehe. *Should we keep the color dominant (headers, etc) green? I once use red because this wiki's (not resolution-wise good) background is red-themed. Sorry for many unimportant requests! Tee hee. I just want this wiki to look professional (???) lol. Esperancia 23:16, December 3, 2011 (UTC) : I think your slideshow looks better than the current one, but maybe you should add a picture of Hisoka, he's fans' favorite villain; Mito shouldn't be there--her 'screentime' in both manga and animes are very limited. : The round pictures imo don't look good eitheir, and Kite/Illumi shouldn't be on the main page b/c there're more important/popular characters such as Netero and Alluka. : The color of the header and the background of the header box should be changed as well, somehow a green image on a white background doesn't feel right to me. : Just my 2 cents : Foreva 23:39, December 3, 2011 (UTC) : I'm okay with the slideshow. The round pictures are quite old now. Maybe we should use the 2011 pictures of them. I really wanted to make the Hunterpedia look like the French version! Does anyone know how? Itc-chongky 11:22, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Itc-chongky : Which part of the French main page you want to adapt? Esperancia 11:27, December 4, 2011 (UTC) : I prefer the main page of the Fairy Tail wiki over the French Hunterpedia's. It looks colorful and dynamic and is informative enough. If it's possible, let's combine the best features of both pages. http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page Foreva 14:19, December 4, 2011 (UTC) : I for one liked the slideshow. It made the wiki look modern and a lot more professional. I also really like the Christmas theme in the background of the Fairy Tail wiki. Skyzod324 20:45, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Blog Post What haappened to them? All of them say started in Janurary 1, 1970?? Skyzod324 19:08, December 3, 2011 (UTC) : Fixed it. Foreva 23:03, December 3, 2011 (UTC) : Sorry Foreva I dont see the change.... Skyzod324 00:38, December 4, 2011 (UTC) :: I fixed it earlier, but after a while it automatically reverted to 1970. I just fixed it again, but perhaps it'll change to 1970 later. This seems to have something to do with wikia itself and not just hunterpedia. Foreva 00:52, December 4, 2011 (UTC) New main page's recommendations IMO the new main page looks very good but still I have some suggestions: *We have 2 slide shows, 1 big and 1 small on the right hand, this is overkill. Should we replace the right-hand small slide show with the video box? By doing so we can push the Featured Article box and the Poll Box up. *Is it possible to make the new slide similar to those of the One Piece wiki and Fairy Tail wiki? I mean when one clicks on a picture, a Read More button linking to an important section of the wiki will appear on the bottom left. Whether you agree with me or not, please tell me your opinions. Foreva 16:05, December 5, 2011 (UTC) *"Should we replace the right-hand small slide show with the video box?" OK :) *"a Read More button linking to an important section of the wiki will appear" I don't know how to make this, but I'll try! Esperancia 00:43, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I think 2 sections for the lastest manga chapter and the lastest anime episode would be great. Let's just create those sections first, upload a couple of images then write the summaries later. Foreva 02:31, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Under the featured article their is a huge open space, can I or someone else put something like recent manga events and anime events just to fill it up? Skyzod324 03:01, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Yap! We're going into it eventually, don't worry :) Esperancia 03:04, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Awesome, glad to hear it Skyzod324 03:14, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Awesome i see the latest chapter added on to the page, but can we add anime? I woud be happy to have this responsiblity just give me the go to Skyzod324 04:47, December 8, 2011 (UTC) : Sure, I'll create a main page template for the Latest anime episode for you right now. But you'll have to upload the pictures and/or summary the lastest episode because I'm no good at summarizing anime or capturing interesting scenes Foreva 04:52, December 8, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks, I'll get right to it Skyzod324 05:00, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Fanart Is it truly aganst wiki rule to post them? i was thinking of having a fanart of the week/month thing on the wiki, somewhere on the main page. Or is that too much to ask. i was hoping that it will be a way for a more united community. Skyzod324 01:10, December 8, 2011 (UTC) : I think fanart is ok and have seen other wikia pages that feature it. But it should be restricted to a section of its own, i.e. Fanart section, and should not be uploaded excessively and used as illustrative images in articles about characters. For example: The following fan portrayal of Piyon looks awesome, but it's not suitable to be included in her page: : If everyone uploads all kinds of fanarts about the characters they like, the wiki will soon be flooded with them.